1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for a sheet-like connection member such as a flexible printed circuit or a flexible flat cable.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,808 discloses a conventional connector adapted for connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The FPC connector includes an insulated housing having a receiving cavity, a plurality of conductive terminals arranged and secured in the housing, a stuffer member mounted to the housing and a pair of fixing pieces respectively mounted to the lengthwise ends of the housing for securing the FPC connector to a printed circuit board. Each terminal has a contact arm exposed to the receiving cavity for contacting the FPC and a retention arm secured in the housing. The stuffer member has a tongue plate urging the FPC contacting with the contact arm of the terminal and a pair of latching arms respectively extending beside the tongue plate. Each latching arms has a latch extending inward from its free end. The housing further define a pair of passageways recessed inward from lateral surfaces thereof for accommodating the latching arms therein. Each passageway has a projection for engaging with the latch of the stuffer member when the stuffer member is in an open position to prevent the stuffer member breaking off the housing.
However, the housing and the stuffer member are generally made of plastic result that the latches and the projections do not have enough rigidity for bearing larger pulling force. That is, the latches and projections are easily distorted when receiving a larger pulling force. Therefore, the stuffer member is easily detached from the housing when it is pulled from a closed position to the open position.
Therefore, a new electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art connector.